Hearts and Homes
by klainechris
Summary: Una noche de invierno se encontrava Kurt a lado del camino por problemas con su automovil. En ese lugar se encontro con un enfermo y tembloroso y sin hogar muchacho. ese muchacho porsupuesto era blaine. ES la traduccion de l Fanfic de la autora "beautifulwhatsyourhurry" obviamente tengo el permiso para la total traduccion. disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autora original (beautifulwhatsyourhurry)

Yo no se si personas sin hogar les traen malos recuerdos a los que han pasado algo similar . asi que les aviso. Esta idea vino a mi después que desperté de una siesta, no tengo idea por que.

Solo desperté con la idea de sin hogar!Blaine. esto va a ser hurt /confort asi que si disfrutan este tipo de cosas espero que disfruten esta historia

Este se tornara en un dulce y amoroso fanfiction.

N/A(klainechris) estoy escribiendo la nota de autora de la creadora original por que me lo pidió .

Disfruten y por favor lean mi nota de autora que se encuentra al final

* * *

_La lamentable llama de una fogata da paso a un muchacho, acurrucado debajo de una cobija gastada. El estaba viendo a Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos ,y cien porciento aterrorizado. Su nariz estaba roja y la tos no paraba . Kurt podía ver la línea de su cuerpo por debajo de la cobija._

"_El esta temblando"_

* * *

El invierno pegaba fuerte y hacia temblar a Kurt Hummel hasta los huesos a la hora de bajar del auto y cerrar la puerta con mucha fuerza. El se sentía realmente tonto al pensar que podía llegar a casa con su tanque de gasolina casi vacío . Ahora el se encontraba a un lado del camino casi llegando la noche maldiciéndose así mismo y hablándole a su padre para pedirle ayuda. Al explicarle a su padre lo sucedido A medida que asomaba por el borde del puente, se dio cuenta que el arroyo estaba completamente seco, pero todavía había un poco de hielo flotando .

-Claro que esperare en el carro con las puertas cerradas papa – Kurt dijo cerrando su chamarra de invierno –te veré pronto papá-

justo al terminar la llamada y volteándose para entrar de nuevo en el carro, el viento se calmo, solo por un momento y Kurt escucho algo.

Al principio pensó que era el viento contra las piedras o algo mas , pero cuando lo escucho de nuevo se quedo parado muy callado para poder escuchar con atención.

Ahí estaba otra vez; claro como el día y un poco mas fuerte esta vez.

Tosidos

Cuando Kurt se acerco mas hacia donde el sonido provenía el vio una pequeña luz en una estructura. Su mente asumió que un grupo de jóvenes estaban paseando por esos lugares pero el no escucho risas, el no escucho nada mas que a alguien tosiendo .

El se acerco mas y mas hacia el sonido

-No hables con extraños- a el le enseñaron eso desde pequeño- tu nunca sabes si son peligrosos.

El escucho movimientos . su llegada imposible de ocultar. Kurt no sabia por que estaba tan intrigado en este asunto y no sabia por que quería investigar más especialmente en este frio.

Se escuchaba un echo de respiración en el túnel

Lo que sea que esperara ver no se compara con lo que realmente vio

_La lamentable llama de una fogata da paso a un muchacho, acurrucado debajo de una cobija gastada. El estaba viendo a Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos ,y cien porciento aterrorizado. Su nariz estaba roja y la tos no paraba . Kurt podía ver la línea de su cuerpo por debajo de la cobija._

"_El esta temblando"_

-Umm hola –Kurt dijo acercándose

Los ojos del chicos se hicieron mas grandes de lo que ya eran, y su cabeza se dirigió hacia Kurt. Kurt se acero aun mas lento hacia el muchacho.

-No voy a lastimarte – dijo Kurt – es que te escuche tosiendo ….y…y- lo siento no quería asustarte.

El muchacho tenia los ojos en Kurt viendo fijamente para registrar si el que dice ser Kurt trajera algo para lastimarlo, el trajo la cobija hasta su nariz para cubrirse aun más .

Kurt vio a su alrededor y noto una lata abierta cerca del fuego pero no supo que contenia, no pudo ver la etiqueta

-¿Me podrias decir que edad tienes?- Kurt pregunto-o quisas decirme que estas haciendo aquí

el chico permaneció callado sin decir una sola palabra

-¿Estas enfermo?

Aun sin respuesta. A este punto Kurt dejo salir un suspiro de frustración. Dio la media vuelta hacia y empezó a caminar hacia su auto, esperando tener una cobija en su auto, es lo menos que el podría hacer por el chico; Kurt nunca se considero cruel pero el no tenia nada mas que ofrecerle a ese extraño. Quizá también pueda encontrar una botella de agua o algo así.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de salir del túnel para ir a su coche escucho al muchacho decir algo en un tono de voz muy grave y esto hizo que e parara .

-Lo siento . Dijiste algo?

El muchacho aclaro su garganta no sin antes toser otro poco.

-Si- el muchacho por fin dijo

-Si- Kurt repitió en confusión – O por dios estas enfermo

después de una pausa el chico asintió

-Ok- Kurt dijo – estaré aquí en un momento solo voy a mi coche ok? Creo que tengo medicina para el resfriado , estaré de regreso pronto.

Regresando a su coche , Kurt abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar el medicamento, la cobija .

El cerro la puerta trasera y rodeo el carro hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor abrió la puerta y saco lo que quedaba del chocolate caliente que el compro antes de salir hacia su casa

Recordando la primera reacción que el muchacho tubo ante su presencia Kurt regreso hacia el túnel y se le acerco muy despacio.

-Te dije que estaría de vuelta – Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa .

el hiso un gesto hacia el muchacho preguntándole si podía acercarse . El acepto y Kurt le sonrió, y se acerco lentamente .

-No tengo comida ni nada pero tengo esto – el ofreció el chocolate caliente .-solo le tome un poco pero esta caliente .

el chico tomo el vaso con manos temblorosas, viendo directamente hacia los ojos de Kurt .

-Y traje esta, se ve mucho mas caliente de la que tienes, puedes tenerla si tu quieres.

Sin esperarse a una respuesta, Kurt desdoblo la cobija y la puso sobre los hombros del chico . saco la medicina que traía contra el resfriado y se la dio

-Esto es lo único que tengo , tu deberías tomar una pastilla ahora y guardar las demás para la mañana.

El muchacho se aferro a la cobija, ya no temblaba tanto que como al principio . Kurt le dio un ultimo vistazo a lo que parecía la casa de este extraño . el sentía que debería hacer mas pero el no tenia nada mas que ofrecerle

Kurt miro hacia sus manos y noto lo caliente que estaba con sus guantes de invierno.

Esto es es de locos pendo. El no conocía a este extraño . el no sabia po que estaba en ese lugar , que tal si es un drogadicto o si una de sus maletas estaba llena de .. dedos ensangrentados o algo así o que tal si solo esta actuando y le robara el dinero a las personas que le brindan ayuda.

Pero el se ve muy enfermo, el muchacho ve hacia los ojos de Kurt con tanta gratitud .

-Gracias – el susurro con la garganta un poco seca . el suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –Gracias muchas gracias-.

Algo doloroso paso en el corazón de Kurt . De pronto no importaba si este chico se encontraba en drogas .Kurt no le daría dinero para comprarla , y no se veía que es un asesino . y si todo esto es un acto no tiene sentido el estaría pidiendo dinero durante toda la mañana no en un túnel separado de toda la población enfermo casi hasta la muerte

No importa porque este chico , este extraño con ojos de te caliente y dulce es un humano . El sigue siendo una persona y el esta aquí apartado de todo en un túnel muriéndose de frio , El teniendo un montón de chamarras para invierno y el pobre hombre sin nada

-Toma estos-Kurt se quito lo s guantes , la chamarra y la bufanda .

-Pero tu…

-Tengo otras en casa

-Pero…

-Por favor-Kurt suplico – No tengo nada mas que darte, no te conozco y no se porque estas aquí afuera cuando esta haciendo un frio de terror , pero estoy esperando a mi papa y voy a mi casa caliente a una cama caliente y me estaré muriendo de la preocupación pensando que tu estas aquí .por favor tómalos

El chico con un poco de inseguridad los tomo sin ninguna palabra mas que decir.

-Me tengo que ir – mi papa estará aquí pronto y me matara si no me ve dentro del carro . Peo mantente a salvo y mantente caliente si?

El muchacho solo lo miro y asintió lentamente . Kurt camino fuera del túnel abrasándose a si mismo para quitarse el frio, el frio de la noche le pego con tal fuerza que empezó a temblar pero con un ultimo vistazo sobre su hombro . vio al muchacho poniéndose los guantes y la chamarra con una sonrisa muy pequeña en la cara .

Y el sabia que había echo lo correcto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto de ultimo minuto

La cabeza del joven volteo a verlo con rapidez sorprendido de ver a Kurt aun en el túnel

-Blaine

-Yo soy Kurt .

-Gracias Kurt.

Kurt siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su auto. Cuando su papa llego se preguntaba por que no traía nada para taparse , Kurt mintió diciendo que lo olvido en la casa de uno de sus amigos por accidente

Pero cuando el este caliente en su cama, no le importo que dio una de sus chamaras y guantes con valor de 400 dólares . porque Blaine esta afuera dentro de un túnel pero caliente , mas caliente de lo que estaba la noche anterior.

* * *

NA : Ok pues les vengo a dar esta historia que me encanto como ya lo había mencionado es una de las historias de la autora BEAUTIFULWHATSYOURHURRY que me dio permiso de traducirla . también quiero decirles que no he abandonado mis otros dos fics pero tengo un gran bloqueo además todos los exámenes y estoy a final de semestre.

En fin espero que les agrade esta historia y díganme que les parece.

KLAINCHRIS

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuando Blaine miro hacia el, Kurt podía ver los círculos alrededor de sus ojos que solo significaban la cantidad de días sin dormir .y en ese momento Kurt deseo poder llevárselo a su casa y abrasarlo , deseaba mantenerlo a salvo y caliente._

_Pero Blaine tiene razón. Kurt no lo conoce para nada._

_Así que por ahora es lo único que puede ofrecerle _

…_.._

La mañana siguiente era sábado ,Kurt se levantó con el sol sin ninguna razón en particular . Ok tal vez sea por el muchacho ojimiel pero no puede admitirlo en voz alta. El se levanta lentamente de su cama y ve alrededor de su recamara y ve todas las cosas innecesarias que tiene . El piensa en Blaine el cual no tiene casi nada en el túnel en que lo vio el día de ayer.

De pronto sus pensamientos se empezaron hacer mas intensos. Se puso unos calcetines , tenis , i bajo sigilosamente las escaleras hacia la cocina . El quería algo dulce en su estomago esa mañana.

_Blaine no tiene la oportunidad de elegir el pensó. Blaine acepto un baso de chocolate a la mitad con gratitud y tu aquí estas apunto de quejarte de que no tienes moras para ponerle a tu platillo._

El mundo parecía que se le venia encima al haber pensado esto , se tubo que agarrar de la mesa de la esquina para no caerse.

El siempre supo que las personas sin hogar siempre habían existido, el las había visto en las calles , el hasta le había dado 10 dólares a una niñita sin pierna .

Pero el nunca había conocido a un sin hogar . Bueno si sam estuvo un tiempo sin casa y el lo había ayudado con ropa y le había dado le que pudo, pero Sam tenia el motel, a sus hermanos y a sus papas que estaban en busca de trabajo.

Blaine …. No parecía tener a nadie.

Con determinación Kurt agarro barios ingredientes de los estantes con un plan en mente

Es casi las 9 de la mañana cuanmdo Kurt llego al túnel , el se orillo en el camino , estaciono su auto. La nieve de la noche anterior seguía fresca .

Crujiendo debajo de sus pies al caminar sobre ella agarro una maleta del asiento del pasajero .

De pronto Kurt se paro en seco, el no sabia si Blaine estaría en ese túnel todavía . ¿qué no las personas sin hogar eran conocidas por cambiar de lugar rápidamente? El no tenia una respuesta a su propia pregunta. Pero el tenia que descubrirlo así que siguió caminando.

-¿Blaine? El grito en el túnel.

Cuando el no recibió ninguna respuesta, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente hasta que vio las cosas de Blaine regadas por el suelo como la noche anterior . el suspiro de alivio .Blaine aun no se había ido

De ponto empezó el sonido de pisadas atrás de el.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Kurt volteo asustado inmediatamente .Blaine se encontraba parado en la esquina del túnel con la chamarra y los guantes que le había regalado Kurt la noche anterior y sobre los guantes pequeñas ramitas .Sus mejillas parecían tener un poco de mas color

-Yo – umm…"

-Quieres que te devuelva tus cosa?Blaine pregunto un poco desanimado y viendo hacia sus guantes –Se que dijiste que que me los podía quedar pero toma te los regreso si quieres.

-Noooo, te lo puedes quedar , todo es tuyo ahora yo no los necesito

-¿Estas seguro?Blaine pregunto con cara de que su mundo se caia al ser separado de tan simples regalos .

-Estoy seguro

Blaine asintió murmurando un simple "gracias" antes de pasar a kurt tirar las ramitas sobre el fuego que aun quedaba de la fogata del dia anterior .

Kurt miraba en silencio los movimientos de Blaine .

Después de terminar lo que estaba haciendo en el fuego Blaine ,miro hacia Kurt .

-no quiero ser grosero ni nada , pero ¿por qué estas aquí ? es que yo no tengo muchos visitantes.

-Te traje algunas cosas – Kurt se quito del hombro la mochila que traía y la puso sobre el suelo . se sentó y abrió la maleta , y empezó a sacar las cosas que había traído desde su casa

-Aquí esta otra cobija, la que te di el día de ayer es caliente pero no tanto como esta .

puso la cobija de un lado y siguió sacando cosas de la maleta

-En este termo traje café, obviamente no se como lo tomes , o si te gusta el café pero estábamos escasos de chocolate así que por eso lo traje . También traje un par de botellas de agua , una bufanda, un sombrero y barras proteínicas , y mas medicinas para el resfriado.

-Kurt. Blaine lo interrumpió

Kurt se callo por un momento y miro hacia el -¿que?

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

Kurt lo miro poniendo la cara de confusión por que realmente ni el sabia por que lo estaba haciendo

-Tu no me conoces , tu no sabes nada acerca de mi , la verdad es que no puedo tomar nada de esto que me ofreces.

-Si si puedes , además la maleta es tuya también yo ni siquiera la utilizo . ha estado en mi closet alrededor de 2 años y solo me quita espacio.

-Pero yo no necesito ninguna de estas cosas….. lo estoy pasando bien.

-¿De verdad ? por que parece que estabas a un día de morir cuando te encontré anoche

Blaine miro hacia la fogata , y Kurt estaba feliz por que sabia que Blaine aun tenia ganas de luchar

-Solo quiero ayudar , cuando te vi la noche de ayer no pude parar de pensar en todas las cosas estúpidas que tengo que ni siquiera necesito y tu estas aquí afuera congelándote y tu… estas solo . no soy bueno platicando pero esto es lo que tengo para dar así que te lo estoy dando y espero que lo tomes.

Cuando Blaine miro hacia el, Kurt podía ver los círculos alrededor de sus ojos que solo significaban la cantidad de días sin dormir .y en ese momento Kurt deseo poder llevárselo a su casa y abrasarlo , deseaba mantenerlo a salvo y caliente.

Pero Blaine tiene razón. Kurt no lo conoce para nada.

Así que por ahora es lo único que puede ofrecerle

-Jamás podre pagártelo – Blaine dijo poniendo sus rodillas contra el pecho – no tengo nada que darte .

-Solo quiero que este bien- Kurt dijo alcanzando la mochila y sacando un contenedor- eso es ,lo único que necesito, que estés vivo .

Blaine no contesto.

Eventualmente Blaine miro hacia el contenedor y dejo caer sus rodillas al suelo en señal de no cerrarse mas hacia Kurt

-¿Que?...

-Desayuno –Kurt dijo sacando una tasa para poner el café , también saco unos rollos de canela .-Hice muchos rollos de canela esta mañana y nadie estaba despierto para comerlos conmigo así que pensé que podría comerlos aquí.

-Con… conmigo?-Blaine pregunto

-Contigo.

El puso el contenedor en medio de los dos y agarro un rollo de canela , Blaine parecía un poco inseguro en tomar uno así que Kurt acerco el contenedor hacia el para que pudiera tomarlo con confianza .

Al final Blaine termino por agarrar uno llevándoselo hacia la nariz para oler el dulce que contenía , hasta que por fin le dio una mordida. Hasta que Blaine le dio una mordida al suyo Kurt hizo lo mismo

Ellos comieron en silencio ninguno con la necesidad de romper el momento y Blaine tomo un sorbo del café .

Kurt comió un rollo mas y dejándole los demás a Blaine .

-Me tengo que ir –Kurt dijo -¿estarás aquí mañana?.

-No tengo a donde mas ir –Blaine dijo

-Entonces regresare mañana

-No tienes q…..

-Regresare

…..

N/A:bueno pues ya traduje un capitulo mas espero que les agrade y déjenme sus comentarios me gustaría saber que piensan

KLAINECHRIS

XOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt observa a Blaine por un momento. Se pregunta si a tenido novio o si a tenido tiempo para uno considerando que el ha vivido en las calles. Alomejor el estuvo acostado y abrasado con otro muchacho sin hogar y besándolo para mantenerse calientes .Alomejor ellos compartieron lo poco de comida que tenían . Y alomejor ese muchacho o dejo igual que su mama._

_Pero Kurt no quería considerar esa opción _

_El no estaba seguro de pode ver a Blaine como el tipo de persona que la dejan ._

* * *

Kurt no regreso al túnel hasta dos días después por que estaba ocupado con compras navideñas de ultimo minuto.

El pensó por un momento en invitar a Blaine a su casa para navidad . Tristemente se dio cuenta que aun no sabe casi nada sobre el chico y no lo puede llevar a su casa . El podía escuchar a su padre preguntándole donde lo conoció, donde Blaine va a la escuela y que hacen los papas de Blaine para vivir. Kurt no tiene ninguna de esas respuestas de hecho Kurt ni siquiera sabe cual es el nombre completo del muchacho, o por que esta viviendo en un túnel.

El asumia que Blaine había sido hechado de la casa de sus padres , pero no había ninguna otra manera de saber amenos que fuera preguntándole.

Al final el decidió no llevar a Blaine a su casa por que sabia que su papa diría no y el estaba seguro que no podría escuchar esa respuesta

Pero para remediarlo el se salió sigilosamente de su casa en la víspera de navidad cuando todos estaban dormidos.

-Lamento que no pude venir antes –Kurt se disculpo cuando vio a Blaine en el túnel, es casi media noche y Blaine estaba enrollado en la cobija que Kurt le había regalado- hemos estado muy ocupados con los arreglos para navidad y no me podía safar.

-Ya casi es navidad?- Blaine pregunto con cara de confusión.

-será navidad en alrededor de 20 minutos.

-Oh no me había dado cuenta

Kurt entendía. Blaine probablemente no tenia un calendario en donde seguir las fechas , para el era mas importante sobrevivir que recordar las festividades

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Kurt se sentó alado de Blaine cuidando que los dos vasos de chocolate no se fueran a caer de las manos .

-Prometí que regresaría – Kurt dijo dándole uno de los vasos de chocolate a Blaine

Blaine acepto el vaso . por uno o dos minutos ellos bebieron en silencio, escuchando el crujido del fuego y el del aire a su alrededor.

-¿en donde vives?- Blaine pregunto mirando directamente hacia Kurt por un instante y después regresando la mirada hacia el fuego .

-Como a 15 minutos para esa dirección- puntualizándole hacia un lado del camino- vivo en el centro de lima.

Asintiendo una ves, Blaine se quedo callado una vez mas

-¿Tu alguna vez vas a la ciudad? No debe de ser fácil encontrar comida a estos alrededores .

-Algunas veces , pero estuve enfermo por dos días hasta qyue me encontraste no tenia la energía de ir a ningún lado.

-¿pero ya te sintes mejor verdad? ¿la medicina te ayudo?

Blaine movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y Kurt podía ver como lo brillante de la fogata se reflejaba en los ojos color miel de Blaine . Si que tenia los mas hermosos ojos que Kurt había visto en su vida al igual que sus labios que se veían gruesos.

-Me ayudaron mucho, gracias

-De nada- Kurt dijo con una sonrisa

-Tenias razón- Blaine bajo su cabeza y se quedo viendo el baso que tenia en las manos- pensé que iba a morir a qui afuera

-Exagere solo era un resfriado

-Podría haberse convertido en neumonía . Y si no me moría con eso , me congelaría hasta la muerte, o me moriría de hambre o….

-Para!- Kurt dijo con la voz cortada .- Por favor para no puedo imaginarte en esas condiciones , de verdad que no quiero pensar en eso.

-Lo lamento – Blaine dijo aferrándose mas a la cobija –Tu salvaste mi vida y solo quiero que sepas que estoy realmente agradecido.

Kurt se detuvo un momento a pensare las palabras que el muchacho le dijo . el nunca había hecho algún acto tan remarcable , nunca había sido capas de ayudar a alguien . y tan solo la imagen de encontrarse a Blaine o su cuerpo frio y rígido en este túnel es suficiente para hacerlo enfermar . el no se podía imaginar que habría hecho si hubiera visto eso.

El no quería pensarlo nunca mas

-puedo preguntar ¿cuánto tiempo llebas aquí ?

-He estado aquí aproximadamente un mes.

Kurt dejo salir un suspiro . un mes no es tan malo . pensar en Blaine sin hogar , sin comida, sin nada por mas de un tiempo hace que su alma se entristezca

-Pero he estado sin hogar aproximadamente 2 años – Blaine agrego

Kurt se Atraganto con el chocolate

-¿Dos…dos años? Pero tu acabas de decir que….

-Yo pensé que tu estabas preguntando cuanto tiempo llevo viviendo bajo este túnel. En este lugar llevo 2 años como ya te dije pero antes de eso en otro lugar..

Kurt abre su boca para hablar pero se da cuenta que no le salen las palabras . Blaine hablo como si hubiera perdido las esperanzas totalmente .

-Pero ¿tu solo todo el tiempo?

-No estaba solo –Blaine susurro-solía tener a mi mama pero ella… se fue.

-¿Se fue?- Kurt dijo con horror – ¿Ella te dejo Así como así?

Blaine se movió unos centímetros de Kurt, se sentía realmente incomodo.

-Espera, lo lamento- Kurt dijo rápido agarrando la pierna de Blaine .

el toque causo que Blaine se quitara de inmediato violentamente . se quedo viendo con sus grandes ojos abiertos .

-Tu… Tu

obviamente personas sin hogar tienen sus opiniones sobre las personas gays.

-Lo lamento-Dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie – No sabia que tu pensabas que yo era contagioso

-¿Qué…?

-Toma.- Kurt le extendió la mano con un paquete totalmente bien envuelto y con un moño en el centro – Te compre esto , se que te di una de estas que era mía el otro día pero pensé que te gustaría tener algo que realmente te perteneciera.

El tiro el regalo en las piernas de Blaine y se giro rápidamente listo para irse de Blaine el sin hogar homofóbico. Kurt lo alimento, lo vistió ,lo mantuvo caliente. El hizo lo civilizado ayudando al pobre muchacho pero el no podía seguir alado de alguien que lo culpe por como nacio.

-Espera

una mano caliente lo agarro para que no se fuera. El volteo a verlo con cara de exasperación hasta que vio los ojos del muchacho

En ellos había desesperación y desesperanza

-Es que.. es que nunca nadie me toca – Blaine admitió con lagrimas en los ojos .-Nadie me había tocado en mucho tiempo y yo no quería …. Lo

-YO…..

-Por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar solo en navidad… por favor

las palabras escondidas en la suplica de Blaine rogándole por que no lo dejara solo en ese día tiro las paredes de Kurt al suelo y lo invadió de compasión y tristeza.

-Así que ¿no estas molesto?

-¿Que?, ¿molesto de que?

-Te toque y tu ere mm un chico –Kurt trato de explicar trayendo con sus palabras un enrojecimiento de mejillas

-OH no seria un poco extraño si lo estuviera.

-¿Por qué ?- Kurt se sentó en el piso otra vez

-Porque estaría disgustado conmigo mismo- Blaine dijo penosamente

-OH tu eres….

Kurt observa a Blaine por un momento. Se pregunta si a tenido novio o si a tenido tiempo para uno considerando que el ha vivido en las calles. Alomejor el estuvo acostado y abrasado con otro muchacho sin hogar y besándolo para mantenerse calientes .Alomejor ellos compartieron lo poco de comida que tenían . Y alomejor ese muchacho o dejo igual que su mama.

Pero Kurt no quería considerar esa opción

El no estaba seguro de pode ver a Blaine como el tipo de persona que la dejan .

-¿Me compraste un regalo navideño?

-Si , estábamos de compras y la vi entonces me acorde de ti

Kurt no dijo que fue a una tienda en especifico , especialmente a buscarle un buen regalo. Y que le tomo un día completo para encontrar el regalo perfecto. Eso seria totalmente raro si lo decía

-No tengo nada para ti.-Blaine se mordió el labio

-no necesito nada, no espero que me des nada no te preocupes pero tan solo ábrelo.

Blaine abrió con cuidado el regalo, debió de haber sido hace ya mucho tiempo que recibió algún obsequio

-Kurt- Blaine dijo emocionado , sacando la bufanda de la caja y tocando la suavidad del materia con sus dedos .

-La que te di el otro día fue para mantenerte caliente . pero esta esta mas bonita es mas suave y creo que el color esta mejor va mejor con tus ojos

Blaine pego la bufanda hacia su mejilla y sonrió ante la sensación . cuando miro hacia Kurt se dio cuenta que definitivamente va bien con sus ojos

-me encanto- poniéndola alrededor de su cuello y le agradeció a Kurt una vez mas.

Se veía tan adorable así con su nueva bufanda, el sombrero y con la cobija alrededor de sus hombros .Kurt nunca lo había visto tan feliz

Blaine no tendría frio esta noche

Kurt saco su celular , y se dio cuenta de la hora

-Es navidad!

-Feliz navidad Kurt – el dijo agarrando la mano de Kurt

Kurt trago tratando de no ver hacia el lugar en que sus cuerpos se estaban tocando , se enfoco en los ojos de Blaine

-Feliz navidad Blaine

* * *

.

NA bueno este fue otro capitulo espero que les guste

Comenten por favor

KLAINECHRIS

XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

"_Pero no esta bien," Kurt discutía odiándose por las lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos . El esta muy enojado por que esto no es algo que solo pase . Es algo que ha pasado desde hace tiempo y ¿por que no lo había visto antes? -"No es justo"._

_-La vida no siempre es justa – Blaine dijo _

_-Odio esa frase- Kurt dijo al limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos- Debería ser justo . _

* * *

_-_Así que ¿por qué no tienes una gran barba?

Blaine levanta la mirada del plato con cena navideña que le trajo Kurt.

-¿Que?- Blaine pregunto confundido.

-Es solo que mmm la mayoría de las personas sin hogar que he conocido tienen barbas muy grandes.

-También te esta s preguntando por que no huelo tan mal ¿Verdad?.

Kurt se le queda viendo tratando de formular una respuesta apropiada pero nada le aparece por la cabeza así que cierra la boca en el momento en que Blaine pon e su plato en el suelo y agarra la mochila que Kurt le regalo.

Blaine saca un montón de rasuradores baratos y un paquete de toallas húmedas para bebes.

-Para empezar no soy tan velludo , considerando que tengo 16 años.

-¿Y tu usas toallitas de bebe?

-Si para mantenerme limpio- Blaine le explico dejando sus pertenencias a un lado –No es muy fácil especialmente por que hace mucho fio afuera y no es muy practico , tengo una barra de jabón pero solo puedo utilizarla cuando estoy en el refugio o en un baño publico

-Pero tu…- Kurt se quedo pensativo y después dijo- ¿Pero las toallitas y los rasuradores no cuestan dinero? Es que tu casi te puedes alimentar ¿por qué gastas en ese tipo de cosas cuando necesitas comida?

Blaine agacha la cabeza, y Kurt puede ver preocupación reflejada en la frente del muchacho.

-No estoy orgulloso de algunas cosas que he tenido que hacer- Blaine susurra

-¿Entonces estos los robaste?

-Nadie le quiere dar trabajo a un joven que huele a basura .- Blaine dijo aun con la mirada hacia abajo –Hice lo que tenia que hacer , era un poco mas fácil cuando mi mama estaba conmigo , pero ahora estoy solo y tengo que cuidar de mi mismo.

-No te culpo – Kurt dijo –no puedo ni siquiera imaginar la vida que tienes , y cuanto toma esfuerzo para poder sobre vivir .

-Y me da gusto que estés buscando un trabajo

-Ósea que no sea un vagabundo?.

-Feliz de que no te hayas dado por vencido.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo después Blaine miro hacia el plato de comida . Kurt tomo un sorbo de su café evitando ver a Blaine comer. Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine comía de una forma muy protectora hacia los alimentos con el plato muy cerca de su boca . También se percato de que cada bocado era lo mejor lo mas precioso que pudo haber encontrado . S i seguía mirando no podría controlar las lagrimas.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en un refugio? Digo se que no son lo mejor pero son mas calientitos , mejor que vivir aquí afuera con el frio.

El tenedor de Blaine pauso delante de su boca y Kurt vio el mas horrible mirada en Blaine

-Tuve una mala experiencia en el refugio, no me agrada ir .

Kurt asintió y desvió la conversación a otras cosas ya que el tema de los refugios es algo delicado para Blaine. Así que Kurt pregunto por la escuela y descubrió que estudio en westville y que aunque no tuvo educación por dos años Blaine es muy inteligente.

-Paso mucho tiempo en las librerías, me la paso todo el día sentado en un silla leyendo HOMER, SHAKESPEARE,MARK TWAIN and JANE AUSTEN, leo muchos libros viejos y libros para niños. No se cuando podre regresar a la escuela así que por eso leo mucho.

-Eso es fantástico- dice Kurt pensando en que bien se siente en pasar todo el tiempo entre palabras de autores perdiéndote en aventuras e historias de amor.

-Lo era hasta que cerraron y me tuve que ir.

-¿tu mama tenia trabajo?, ¿se quedaban en algún refugio o en algún hotel? ¿o se la pasaban en la calle?

Blaine se termino su platillo , poniéndolo de lado.

-¿Estas lleno de preguntas?

-Dios mío L… lo lamento – Kurt se disculpo –no pretendía mmm solo trato de entender todo.

-Lo se esta bien – Blaine dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

-Es solo que … siempre nos enseñan cosas sobre personas sin hogar y pues solo hasta que te conocí lo pensé mas a fondo

-Te enseñan a mantenerte alejado de nosotros –Blaine dijo tratando de no verse triste –Te enseñan que somos peligrosos

-Y mentirosos, rateros y engañadores , nos enseñan que ustedes son flojos y no trabajan además de que no pagan sus impuestos como todos los demás

-Eso es solo un punto de vista

-Lo se pero el otro punto de vista es que nos den pena y llorar por ellos, cocinarles cena navideña, como si eso realmente ayudara eso es solo una vez al año, y que pasa con los demás días del año? Solo lloramos una vez por lo desgraciados que son pero después de eso regresamos a nuestra vida normal "vamos a comer una gran cena y no nos comamos la mitad o pero papa tengo que tener el iPhone por que si n lo tengo todos en la escuela se burlaran de mi " es como si solo pudiéramos tenerles pena solo por uno o dos días al año y nada mas pero que con…..

-Hey whoa, tranquilízate .

"Pero no esta bien," Kurt discutía odiándose por las lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos . El esta muy enojado por que esto no es algo que solo pase . Es algo que ha pasado desde hace tiempo y ¿por que no lo había visto antes? -"No es justo".

-La vida no siempre es justa – Blaine dijo

-Odio esa frase- Kurt dijo al limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos- Debería ser justo .

-No es tan fácil –dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –La vida no es blanca o negra y tampoco esos puntos de vista , hay personas que lo dan todo para ayudar a las personas que menos tienen , algunas personas donan tiempo dinero y comida todos los días , algunos extraños como tu le dan sus chamarras a extraños solo para que este un poquito mas caliente esa noche.

-pero…

-Y tienes que recordar que esas cosas que te enseñaron no están basados en una mentira , hay personas que no son personas sin hogar que abusan de personas amables como tu , también los que ruegan por dinero y lo gastan en drogas o whiskey para mantener alejado el frio, pero tienes razón no todos somos así. Pero no es tu culpa que piensen así

-Peo ese pensamiento evita que personas como tu encuentren trabajo

-Es como el ser gay ¿no lo crees? Blaine pregunto viendo directamente hacia Kurt –Nosotros no somos extraños, no somos pedófilos, ni una aberración , pero los rumores siguen y siguen.

Kurt se queda mirando con la boca bien abierta sobre la analogía que hizo tan clara y precisa

Si alguna vez el viera el corazón de Blaine seguramente seria igual de lindo he inocente que su alma . es como todo lo que paso, lo que ha soportado dormir en la calle o no comer en días , el no le ha volteado la espalda a la humanidad y lo mas importante no ha perdido las esperanzas . Blaine no es perfecto y algún día le preguntaría por todos los robos que ha realizado . Kurt sabe que Blaine ha vivido una vida antes de ser una persona si hogar , pero aun así Kurt piensa que este muchacho es la persona mas noble y de gran corazón que ha conocido en toda su vida

-Y sabes algo aunque solo es por una vez al año, esas comidas significan que nosotros tenemos un día mas de vida, tenemos un día mas de comida en nuestro estomago, esperanza, en creer que la gente aun es buena, y un día menos en pensar de donde sacaremos la cena ese día. Se que no es muy importante para ti pero para mi es un día mas de vivir y respirar. Y tu me has dado casi una semana.

Kurt se soltó a llorar, con tan solo la mano de Blaine en su rodilla para consolarlo

Y ese es el momento en que jura que hará todo lo posible para darle mucho mucho mas a Blaine que solo una semana.

…

* * *

listo un capitulo mas , espero que les agrade, y no me abandonen por lo tarde que he traducido esto, es que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer , pero lo prometido es deuda .

Comenten y Gracias por leer

Klainechris

xoxoxox


End file.
